


funeral for your follicles

by bxbyfxcx



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, Established Relationship, Hair Dyeing, M/M, hair dye goes wrong, short and dumb just like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyfxcx/pseuds/bxbyfxcx
Summary: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."hair dyeing goes awry. a.k.a- ur fave calico becomes a tiger!





	funeral for your follicles

**Author's Note:**

> hi, PSA stop making kenma a little soft uwu baby. he's a straight up bitch with a glare that could curdle milk.. some ppl say things and im just thinkin... did we even watch the same anime??
> 
> anyway this whole fic is just what me and my friends get up to everytime one of us dyes our hair lmao, enjoy lads

It was an odd setting to anyone who wasn't familiar with their groups little dynamic. Kuroo was sat on the lid of the toilet with a  Kenma perched happily on his lap. He had a head full of bleach and a plastic bag on top of that.  Bokuto and  Akaashi were sat cramped in the bathtub watching them bicker over some video game. The timer trilled and they all jumped at the sound. Kuroo lifted the smaller boy off his lap and mano euv red around the small room.

Kuroo pulled the bag off and his face fell. Kuroo glanced, helplessly, at the boys in the tub and Keiji simply looked back to him only a raised eyebrow on his face.  Bokuto shrugged minutely and tried to bury himself behind  Akaashi . Not looking forward to the reaction they were going to get.

The air grew stale with no one talking and  Kenma g rew twitchy, he opened his mouth to speak but Bokuto beat him to it.

"You look like Hinata!" he slapped a hand over his mouth when he realised what he said.

Kenma whipped his head around at him, his eyes wide. Kuroo snorted into his hand but tried to pull his face back to normal when Kenma turned to glare at him.

"I think something may have went wrong, Kenma-san." Keiji said blandly, the smirk on his face betraying his nonchalance.

Kenma stood to look in the mirror and, lo and behold, there he stood with bright orange hair. His face drained and he raised a hand to move around the bleach covered locks.

"Kuro."

The boy in question gulped.

"What have you done!?" It was rare that  Kenma yelled but when he did everyone halted. He looked at the other boys, his eyes bugged wide. Kuroo winced and tried to raise his hands  placatingly to no avail.

"It doesn't look that bad, babe." he tried. Kenma could be pretty damn scary when he wanted to be. Kenma rolled his eyes and huffed before throwing himself down on the toilet lid, he buried his head in his hands and groaned weakly.

Kuroo was stuck where he stood. He felt so bad, he knew that Kenma had a complex about his hair ever since that dolt Yamamoto said he looked like the girl out the ring with the way he hung his head and hid his face with his hair.

They made the fatal mistake of buying the cheaper, off-brand bleach instead of the usual one. Kuroo had a gut feeling something like this would happen but, hey, what else can you do as a broke college student? Kenma was too nervy to go to an actual salon and get his hair done, the prospect of having to make awkward small talk with the hairdresser made him light headed. He had taken to bleaching and cutting his hair on his own or roping Kuroo into it. Kuroo thought they had gotten pretty good at it over the years but, evidently not.

Keiji broke the tense air by snorting then laughing, a loud cackle that was a rare sound from the boy. Boku t o followed, nervously chuckling along before it morphed into his full bellied chortle. Kuroo was sniggering into his fist and eventually  Kenma's shoulder began to shake too, as he laughed quietly as his own dismay.  Kenma raised his head and smiled exasperated. Kuroo walked over to him and lifted a clump of the unfortunate tangerine hair.

"Let's wash this out and try again tomorrow, yeah?" Kuroo put a hand on the back of Kenma's neck, a small signal that he'd take care of it. Kenma sighed and nodded uselessly. There was nothing else for them to do really.

Keiji and Bokuto tumbled their way out of the tub and into the living room, giving Kuroo and Kenma space to wash his hair in peace. 

"Hey, Kenma." Kuroo prodded the boy.

"Hm?"

"_I'm sorry_, I don't know how I messed  you r hair up so bad but, _I didn't mean to_." he said carefully, finally letting his guilt show.  Kenma whined through his nose and pulled Kuroo down by the shoulders and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Kuroo melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's waist tightly.  Kenma pulled away when he got flustered and ducked his head a little before pushing away.

"It can be fixed, don't worry." he said, idly getting the shampoos and conditioners. "And you will fix it." Kenma looked up to Kuroo now, a glint in his eye that let Kuroo know he was only mostly threatening him. Kuroo snorted and pushed at his head.

"C'mon, pumpkin head."

The water was warm and Kenma soon had his head upside down in the small tub letting Kuroo wash out the chemicals and then slather his hair in conditioner. He hummed a little as Kuroo's nails scratched against the nape of his neck; Kuroo worked quickly and it was finished in no time. Kenma flipped his hair up before Kuroo could swaddle him in a towel, making water splash all up the walls and ceiling. Kenma knew that Kuroo hated mess.  


Kuroo gaped at the display, the towel handing limply in his hand.

"You little shit." he smirked. Half proud, half worried at how much his provocation skills have rubbed off on Kenma.  


"_Sorry. Didn't mean to_." Kenma smiled falsely and took the towel from him, wrapping his hair before stalking out the room to sit with Bokuto and Akaashi. Kuroo groaned loudly and set to cleaning up after him. It's a good thing he loved that little shit so much.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)
> 
> 26/100


End file.
